Voyeur
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: PWP of Fem!Pony/Fem!Johnny while the guys secretly watch. (Written for a sick-minded friend & now updated!)


Talk of machines and automobiles and other masculine things were only able to hold Ponygirl's attention for so long, just like how whenever she'd begin to discuss anything remotely feminine with lil' old Johnniecake everyone else present would groan together in a bored choir. Standing around at the DX waiting for Two-Bit to stop talking to Soda and Steve so that he could get to taking her and Johnnie home (although by this point Ponygirl was considering that they'd be back by now if they just started walking) wasn't how Pony wanted to start her weekend. Johnnie seemed quite content listening to it. That was just how she was, though- Pony honestly thought she took the facade of playing tom-boy too far sometimes. Oh well.

On the bright side, being completely bored out of her tree offered her with a lovely idea.

Pony tugged on Johnnie's hand, pulling her from intently nodding along and listening to the conversation, and whispered into her ear. Immediately her face turned bright red, yet still she allowed herself to be dragged along without the boys noticing.

Having spent a good amount of her time bumming around the DX waiting for Soda to finish his shifts, Pony knew that there was a back room where they kept cleaning supplies and whatnot that was usually uninhabited. Soda and Steve, of course, had gone around bragging about how they blew off some steam with their current girlfriends in there, or even just went in for a quick make-out-and-heavy-petting with any easy broad willing. Pony knew that information would come in handy one day.

Hurriedly, they made their way to this legendary supply closet, Johnnie already flustered as Pony quietly rattled off things she'd do to her lover. Patience in such situations was something Ponygirl certainly did not have, thus she wasted no time giggling as she shoved Johnnie inside.

Johnnie stumbled briefly, just about knocking a shelf full of various things tumbling on top of them. She was quick to catch her footing with the help of Pony who grabbed her by the shoulders.

Once sure that Johnnie wouldn't be doing anymore falling over, Pony pulled up the ends of her blouse and stripped it off; Johnnie watched the article fly, before chubby fingers knotted into her hair, yanked her head forward, and soft lips touched hers. Ponygirl pressed in right tight against Johnnie, her round breasts hardly contained by her cute little bra as they pushed up against Johnnie's own much flatter chest.

The tanned girl practically melted into her girlfriend, whose lips were just to soft and chapstick too sweet. Despite the worry that something, no doubt, would happen if they let themselves get carried away, Johnnie helped as Pony pushed the jean jacket off her shoulders then tugged the t-shirt off her body. Pony could only smile in utter delight when she was greeted by Johnnie's tiny, naked breasts; she had little interest in Johnnie's hesitant explanation of "I didn't wanna hassle with a bra today..." and happily occupied herself by cupping the small mounds and putting her face between them.

Johnnie's noise of surprise quickly became a moan as Pony took one of the brown nipples into her mouth. She sucked, bit, and lolled her tongue around it in all the right ways that just made Johnnie's knees want to buckle. Her hands awkwardly tensed at her sides, displaying her unwillingness to ruin Pony's pretty hair, if only for the meantime; when Pony's tongue started travelling southward, leaving a hot trail of kisses in her wake, Johnnie let out a gasp and grabbed her by the sides of the face, it being the first thing she thought to go for.

"C'mon, Pone," She pleaded under her breath. Pony raised a lovely eyebrow, looking up at her tanned girlfriend from the top of her jeans. "The guys are gonna notice we're gone before we get back if we go any farther..."

In response to Johnnie's caution, Pony offered a precious smile and a gentle kiss to Johnnie's tummy. "I don't care," She stated plainly. "They can wait, it's not like they'll figure it out anyway. 'Sides, I got a bone to pick with you."

"Wh-what?" Johnnie stammered, startled.

Pony was unbuttoning her jeans now and she knew better than to try and stop her. Not that she wanted to, anyway. Johnnie would be lying through her teeth if she said she didn't want this.

"I saw Tim and Curly looking you over the other day, when we were walking to the movies with Dally," Pony explained, impatiently tugging down Johnnie's pants. Obediently, Johnnie kicked them off, followed by her panties. A gasp and an 'Oh god, Pony' soon followed as Ponygirl got her hand up between Johnnie's parted legs. She spoke between gentle kisses to her lover's skinny, inner thighs. "I just wanna make sure you ain't gonna run off on me with them. You know they wouldn't be able to make you cum the way I can."

Johnnie shook her head, her mouth falling open as she rocked her hips onto Ponygirl's hand; hearing that bit of possession in Pony's voice never failed to make her wet. She shakily managed to force some words out. "Of c-course not, man... But they w-weren't lookin' at me none- ohh!"

Pony hummed as she pressed her finger inside Johnnie's slick hole, meanwhile her mouth and tongue traced pictures all along Johnnie's thighs. She just wanted to lick every bit of her cunt so badly.

"'Course they were," Pony insisted. She added a second finger and began pumping them at just the right speed to make Johnnie wiggle and try to ride them. "You're so pretty, no matter whatcha say. That's why I gotta make sure you know you're mine." With a final thrust upwards, Ponygirl withdrew her fingers, then pulled away entirely, leaving Johnnie standing there with wobbling knees, hard nipples, and a blush strong enough to make her feel a little hazy. Giving that same, challenging smirk, Ponygirl laid back on the ground, then pointed to her face.

"Sit. Now."

Unbeknownst to the girls, there was a dark secret to the room they had currently claimed as their own; a two-sided mirror, to be exact. Put in as a practical joke by the Big Boss to tell when employees were slacking off, the mirror hidden carefully behind a mostly empty shelf left the entire room open for viewing through a large window on the other side.

Soda was the first to stumble upon the discovery of what exactly was going on inside in the room when Two-Bit realized that Ponygirl and Johnnie were no longer present and he offered to go search for them. In truth, he probably would have entirely overlooked the quiet noises coming from the room- during the course of a day you learn to block out insignificant noises like that- if it weren't for his instinctive urge to glance at the window as he passed by.

Wasn't he given a treat he had never wanted to see.

Johnnie was straddling Ponygirl's face, her eyes closed tightly as she rocked and gyrated her hips. Her tiny breasts swayed with every slight movement. She panted, then tossed her head back as Ponygirl ate her our, drawing all sorts of noises from her as she alternated between flicking her tongue against her clit and licking down the entity of her cunt.

Shame quickly started to build up in Soda's gut as he watched. He knew it was wrong- it was his sister, for fuck's sake!- but there was something about watching Johnnie move and moan squirm that made him wish she were on his cock instead. Because of his nasty thought, he ended up hunkering down and watching more, strangely enthralled by the presentation. Sure enough, at his absence as well, Two-Bit and Steve, along with Darry and Dally who had shown up a few seconds after Soda's disappearing act, went out to find the wayward mechanic, only to stumble upon the same scene.

"Found Soda" Two-Bit chimed, having been taking the lead up until that point. He slapped Soda on the back, then turned his attention towards the window when Soda obviously tried to divert him away from it; his eyes went wide in initial surprise, before a grin split on his face. "Hey, hey, hey! What have we got here now?"

The rest of the gang soon followed, especially curious when Two-Bit called out to them in a hushed voice, "Ya'll gotta come see this! Except maybe you, Superman, you might be a lil pissed off." Two-Bit turned his wicked grin to Soda, who was red with shame. "You sly dog, watchin' your sis doin' this. Heh! If she wasn't so damn hot I'd call you a pervert."

"I wasn't watching, I was just caught off guard-" Soda started to defend himself, only to be overruled by everyone else as they gathered around to watch the peep show.

Steve put his hands on Soda's shoulders and looked over them, whistling lowly. He snickered and smirked. "I'd love to get in on a piece of that action."

"Same here, man. Up top," Two-Bit chuckled loudly.

"Shut up before I conk both of your heads together, you dumb fucks." Dally threatened.

Despite how off-put or disgusted some members of the gang tried to act (see: Dally, Darry, and Soda) it was impossible to deny how hot each of them found the scene. Even Dally and Darry, who both acted particularly disturbed, where both secretly thinking something of the same. Johnnie was far more attractive sans clothes, like she had shed her boy-ish outside in exchange for something nicer to look at.

Meanwhile, Johnnie writhed and shivered as she rode Ponygirl's tongue, both of them completely unaware that they were being watched like some of sort of television show or movie. They were also unaware of exactly how many dicks would be shoved into their faces right now given the chance.

The closer she got to her orgasm, the more obvious it became; her thighs tightened around Pony's head ever so lightly and her moans came closer and closer together. At one point, when she felt it coming on right from her very core, she nervously grabbed the top of Pony's hair and held on tight, using it as leverage as she pushed her hips towards Pony's mouth continually, her lover's hot tongue pressing up against her throbbing clit each time. Then, right before her orgasm struck, she locked herself into place, giving Pony perfect access to suck on her clit until she came screaming; lovely, scarred tanned skin glistening with sweat, Johnnie tossed her head back and did her best to muffle her desperate cries of Ponygirl's name.

She came all over Pony's face, but Pony was far from displeased with the mess. With an eager tongue, she licked what she could clean, enjoying the familiar sweet taste of her lover.

After taking a moment, Johnnie sighed deeply and scooted off of Pony's face, allowing her to sit up, giggling as she wiped the lower half of her face on her arm. Contently, she crept over to where Johnnie was sitting, still shaking like a leaf and grinning like an idiot, and tossed her arms around her flustered girlfriend. They shared a tender kiss, which Johnnie immediately moaned into upon tasting herself on Pony's tongue.

"I love you," Pony mumbled once they parted.

Johnnie's heaving chest swelled with pride as she kissed Pony quickly on the cheek. "I love you too, Pone."

Outside the room, there was an all too obvious moment of silent tenseness as Johnnie got off. A couple deep sighs even came from a select few lips. However, no one said anything, especially with Dally right there; he was protective over Johnnie enough as it was, not a soul wanted to risk commenting on how good she looked tensing around Pony's face. Little did they all know, Dally was one of the ones who let a drawn-out sigh slip from his lips. He felt guilty about it, sure- of course, not as much as either Soda nor Darry- but that didn't stop him from wanting to fuck Johnnie right then and there.

"Two-Bit," Darry said in annoyance, turning his gaze towards the joker of the group. "I /know/ your wood isn't poking me in the hip."

Two-Bit laughed and gave a half-shrug. "It sure ain't a switch blade in my pocket."

"Would you both shut up? I'm tryin' to hear," Dally snapped. Soda and Steve both sniggered at him, only to stop once they were thrown a nasty look.

Dally turned his attention back to the window; his eyes widened and he groaned audibly. Everyone packed in tighter to get a better view at the beautiful scene splayed before them.

In the time they squabbled and mumbled amongst themselves, Pony and Johnnie had moved themselves into another position so that Johnnie, on her hands and knees, had easy access to Ponygirl's cunt, where she eagerly, and almost a little sheepishly- worked her tongue about. Pony held up her skirt for her tanned girlfriend whilst biting her lip and rocking her hips. To get a better grip, Johnny sat up a little, her hands going to Pony's thick thighs. In this process, she left her naked body completely exposed to the boys behind the window, showing off everything from her ass to her cunt to her legs. Excitement was quick to be stirred within the group.

"I have never wanted to slap something more in my life," Soda admitted quietly, referring of course to Johnnie's ass.

"I've never been hungrier," Two-Bit added, laughing as Darry shoved him away.

"Of all the things I wanna feel your dick isn't one of them, lay off, will you?" Darry grumbled.

"Not to mention I'd love to use Pony's tits as earmuffs."

"Two-Bit, talk any louder and everyone in Tulsa's gonna ear you." Steve advised him, only to be shut up by everyone else who strained to hear the sweet noises coming from the girls.

Johnnie alternated between using her tongue and outright sucking, and even allowed her fingers to join the struggle as she took Pony from behind; her skinny fingers felt along her slick warmth before sliding into her wet hole.

Pony let out a cute, gaspy noise as she rolled her hips. As if unsure, Johnnie began pumping her fingers slowly, while putting a great deal of attention on Pony's throbbing clit. She toyed the pearl with her tongue, over and over, then gave a few easy sucks to match.

She dropped one end of her skirt in favour of knotting her hand into Johnnie's greased-up black hair. As she moved her hips, she let out a string of "Oh, Johnniecake, I love you, oh glory", the perfect contrast to her mostly-silent lover.

Absolute shivers went down the boys' backs when Pony tossed her head back and groaned out, "Harder, please do it all harder, Johnnie."

"I'd do it real hard," Two-Bit said. This time no one told him to shut up.

As asked, Johnnie sucked and fingered harder. Pony tensed all around her as an orgasm crawled towards her, leaving her to bite her lip to the point of near numbness. Her hips found a rhythm they liked and followed it with all eagerness; the constant shift between Johnnie's hot mouth pushed up completely against her cunt and fingers deep inside her drove her wild. Wild enough that when she came, it was no secret.

Ponygirl's body jerked a couple times while a large grin erupted on her face. She then succumbed to tremors that shook her as a whole, leaving her a moaning, trembling mess of what she once was. A strong blush was on her cheeks as she dripped down her thighs and onto Johnnie's tongue.

Satisfied with her work, Johnnie shifted out from under Pony, sitting up with intentions to give her a kiss just like had been done to her, but Pony was ahead of the game as she grabbed Johnnie's cheeks and pushed her face into her cleavage.

Initially Johnnie was startled, but was quick to laugh anyway as she grabbed the soft mounds and nuzzled them.

Afterwards, they exchanged a long, passionate kiss, one that dragged on even when Pony mumbled into Johnnie's lips about how they shouldn't be much longer. Feeling cuddlier than usual, Johnnie said that it would be worth a few extra minutes; she then proceeded to push herself up against Pony in a tight, warm hug. Pony's fingers traced along her lover's naked expanse of tanned skin absently as they held each other. This was about when the rest of the gang began to break away shamefully, flustered and shamed from watching the two babies of the gang pleasure each other. Dally was the only one who stayed behind- bitterly he wished that it was him dragging his broad fingers over Johnnie's slender form.

"We should do this forever," Pony hummed happily, her head resting on Johnnie's shoulder.

"The boys might start to wonder where we're at, though."

Pony paused, then giggled. "No, not _this_, silly… I mean us. Together forever. Don't that sound nice?"

"I suppose it's somethin' worth thinkin' about." Johnnie said as she thought it over. She rubbed Pony's back, and kissed her forehead.

Dally's blood boiled at the sight of what could have been his if only he had realized he wanted it sooner. Unable to take much more, he stomped away as well to join the rest of the gang, prepared to pretend none of this had ever happened and, once more, suppress that achy feeling he felt for the girl named Johnnie Cade.


End file.
